EddieJon drabble
by Inuluvr
Summary: Something I just wanted to write. Very short and mostly written for practice. M for dark themes. EddiexJon, but nothing graphic.


Just going to start out by saying that this is probably the most depressing story I've written, and that says a lot considering some of the other stories I've written with these two.

Also, I'm going to call **trigger ****warning** for the below drabble, just in case. This mostly deals with Eddie's daddy issues & has indication of some things that may upset some people.

Anyway, I swear I'll upload something happy after finals. I swear it.

Blaaah, here goes nothing.

—

Jonathan took a small sip of his hot tea, steam fogging up his glasses as he drank. Quietly and carefully, he placed the cup on the table beside the sofa, his fatigued eyes wandering over to the occupant of the couch.

He let out a long and sorrowful sigh as he looked at the unconscious man lying beneath the threaded blanket Jon had wrapped him in. His closed eyes were encircled with deep creases; his face thin and worn. Gently, Jon reached a hand over and brushed the bangs out of the man's face before softly rubbing his cheek with the back of his finger. He blinked as he felt tears well up in his sore and swollen eyes.

"Eddie…" He hissed, fighting to keep his emotions under control. He broke into a low, strained chuckle, desperately struggling to keep himself from breaking into sobs. He lowered his head and covered his face with his hand as tears leaked from his tired eyes. He shook his head at the irony. Ice-hearted Jonny, as Eddie had always teased, the man with a colder heart than Mr. Freeze himself. If only Eddie could see him now, struggling to keep his wits about him.

Jon's eyes wandered down Eddie's neck and shoulders, before passing wearily over his bandaged arms. He gingerly took Eddie's hand, trying carefully not to hurt him. Jon watched with a heavy heart as he shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. Holding Eddie's hand in his own, Jon leaned in closer and pushed his lips softly against the other man's fingertips.

"Why didn't you tell me, Edward…?" He breathed, his voice barely a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me he was contacting you?" He squeezed Eddie's hand gently and searched for any reaction in Eddie's unconscious form. "I…" His voice cracked, "I didn't even know he was still alive…" Jon bit his lip, and closed his eyes. "All of the stories you told me… about your childhood. I never even imagined—never even thought he was still…" He took in a shaky breath, trying to keep himself calm. "I could have helped you… why did you let him do this to you?"

His thoughts swam with a blurry mix of emotions: anger, frustration, hatred… sorrow… guilt. He swallowed, the lump in his throat growing.

"You could have trusted me…" Jon slipped off his chair, and inched closer to the couch. He knelt just before the sofa, leaning in to give Eddie a kiss on the forehead. "You promised me you would trust me," Jon said quietly, leaning his forehead against Eddie's. "I wanted to protect you, Eddie… I would have done anything…" He drank in the scent of the other man, listening to his soft breathing. At least he was peaceful now…

After some time, Jon leaned back and lowered his head in sorrow. He knew there wasn't anything he could do right now… He just had to wait. He had to wait and hope that Eddie would wake up. Slowly, he got to his feet. With great care, he scooped Eddie's limp body up in his arms, keeping him wrapped in the blanket.

He headed towards his room, holding Eddie protectively close. In his sleep, Eddie let out a small sigh and snuggled into Jon's thin body as he was carried. Jon carried him into his room, gingerly laying him on the bed. He pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and tucked Edward in.

He sat patiently, waiting for Eddie to wake. He just wanted to talk to him. He just wanted to be there for him. Jon looked out the window at the full moon, taking Edward's hand in his own.

And for the first time in years; the first time since he had killed Grandma Keeny, he closed his eyes and prayed.


End file.
